Trapped
by Kaliico
Summary: Separated from Simon and Tori due to an attempted capture by the Edison group, Chloe and Derek set out to find them - only something is happening to Derek, and they aren't sure how to fix it. Set sometime within the series, probably before/after arriving at Kit's house.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys! This is my very first attempt at fanfiction ever... I hope you like it! I would really, REALLY appreciate reviews and criticism! I'm trying to practice for when I decide to try and write my own book (still trying to come up with ideas). This story will mainly be focused on Chloe&Derek because I LOVE them together, and just finished reading the Darkness Rising books. **

**This chapter is really short because I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but... Enjoy! (:**

The moon hung low in the sky, casting dim shimmers through the trees – tall redwoods, leaving few gaps between the leaves for moonlight. The night was cool, but only uncomfortably so when you were sitting doing nothing. Which is exactly what Chloe was doing.

She was sitting in a nook of a particularly misshapen tree trunk on a bed of dead, dried leaves waiting for Derek to finish scoping out the area, securing their safety. She was beginning to shiver, feeling the cold creep through her fingertips as she picked at the ground. She was anxious. She could feel the corpses of animals everywhere around her. All she could think about was if, like the bats, or those– _No. Stop thinking about that. Derek will be back soon, and then you can relax. Stop being such a baby. _She sighed, and glanced nervously deeper into the forest.

They had only barely escaped a run-in with the Edison group a few hours ago. Forced to split up, Simon and Tori, and Derek and Chloe, they had quickly agreed upon a rendezvous point before fleeing to safety. Chloe couldn't help worrying that somehow the Edison group had caught up to the others.

Aside from that, she had resurrected a red squirrel to cause as a distraction in order for them to get to safety, much to Derek's grief. In doing so, she accidentally resurrected the entire family of squirrels, which in turn caused _her_ strife – and it was just summing up to a really bad night.

Suddenly she heard a twig snap somewhere in the brush to her right. Her head snapped in that direction, fully alert. It was times like this where Chloe envied Derek for his enhanced werewolf senses. Her breath caught, and she unconsciously held it in until it stung and realized that she hadn't exhaled. _Did I – Did I raise something in my panic? Just by thinking? Have my powers really grown that strong? No, I couldn't have. I couldn't ha-_

The brush rustled, and out stepped two giant black paws. Normally this would petrify any other person, but to Chloe it came with the sweetest and strongest wave of relief. "Derek," she breathed. His eyes glowed with worry at the anxiety clearly released with the mention of his name.

"I'm okay. Just…" She looked around as she rose slowly to her feet. She shrugged. "Did you find anyone?"

He nuzzled her hand before giving her a curt shake of the head. _No._

He looked into her eyes again, the worry still blatantly staring her in the face. She ran her hands through his thick fur, wrapping her arms around his neck and shivered into the warmth of his body. She stayed like that for a long time, until Derek uttered a small whimper. _What's wrong?_

"Nothing, really." She paused. "Well, except for our current situation. I keep thinking about whether or not Simon got away with Tori; if they're safe." Derek broke away from the embrace and looked at her suspiciously. _What else?_ She looked at him blankly before sighing. "And… it's the forest; there are so many… animals…" She let her voice trail off, figuring he could fill in the blanks. He did.

He let out a rough huff of air and nuzzled her back into the nook of the tree. _Just relax. You'll be okay. And I'm here if you do anything stupid._ He looked up at her, with strong faith and just a slight twinge of amusement. He then lay down behind her, curled up against the concave curve of the trunk. He grabbed the back of her sweatshirt between his jaws and tugged her towards him. They lay together in a lulling silence until Chloe fell fast asleep, comforted by the steady drum of Derek's heart, and the heat radiating off of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe awoke to a giant furry muzzle nudging her neck. She was so used to it now that she didn't jump when she opened her eyes, she just smiled and dug her hands into the soft fur and closed her eyes again. At least, until she immediately remembered where she was and what had happened the evening before.

She started and jolted upright, blinking in a sleepy daze at the amount of sunlight escaping through the leaves overhead. She took a couple moments to compose herself before stretching and turning around to face Derek.

"So, have you…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him. All 200 canine pounds of him. Still in wolf form. "H-how long was I asleep for? Is it still… somehow night?" She hesitantly asked, confusion blatantly portrayed on her face as she looked through the leaves, sunlight pouring down. "Stupid question I guess, but…" She knelt down and looked at him. "Derek? Don't you usually turn back by now?"

Derek grunted and stood up, and he made a motion that looked suspiciously like a shrug. It seemed like he wasn't too concerned. Very un-Derek-like. Chloe narrowed her eyes and watched as he shook off any remaining drowsiness and stretched. He stole a glance at her but looked away just as quickly. She noticed.

"Derek…" She was cut off by his grunt, and she sighed. "Have you ever tried to talk to a giant wolf? Because it's really kind of impossible," she grumbled.

"Well? Are you going to go scout or are we going to stay here forever? Since I know you won't let me move before you do," she took a step forward, and as she did, Derek broke out of his little moment and jumped in her way, proving her right. "Exactly. I'm cold, hungry, and frankly - worried about you. So please hurry, and be careful in case you turn back without me." Her voice softened.

Derek started to leave, but with one quick head nod, motioned for her to go back against the tree. With her obedient sigh and retreat, he left.

He wasn't gone long. He returned with a piece of paper between his teeth. Chloe took it from him, carefully avoiding the drool that plastered the one corner of the page.

"It's Simon's drawing," she smiled. On the page was a doodle of Harry Potter and a very angry-looking Hermione. Beside it was the hand symbol for 'okay.' Simon's signature was scrawled at the bottom. The lines were a little wonky, but it was still obviously Simon's work.

"It looks like it was rushed." That received a grunt of confirmation from Derek. "But I think he's saying he and Tori are safe." Another grunt. She flipped the page over, but the back was blank, save wolf drool and dirt.

"Well, okay then. So now what?" She asked. Derek yawned, and nuzzled her back, telling her to stand. When she did, he took a few sniffs of the drawing, and began smelling the air. Chloe assumed he caught a scent, because he began moving into the brush to the left, swerving around the tall trees.

Chloe followed.


End file.
